fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Mr. Mondo auf des Dibbuks Spuren/Nächtliches Experiment
__TOC__ Mr. Mondo auf des Dibbuks Spuren Nächtliches Experiment: Wie Synthetisiert man einen Dibbuk? Es war gegen Ende März. Der Schnee, der München im vergangenen Winter in Massen eingedeckt hatte, war wieder verschwunden, aber der Frühling hatte auch noch nicht richtig begonnen. Krokusse, Schneeglöckchen und Winterlinge blühten schon vereinzelt, aber es war zumindest nachts noch empfindlich kalt. Dicke Nebelschwaden zogen durch die Straßen und Gassen. Jaques Loutennante, Neffe und Mündel von Schönheitschirurg Pierre Meutrier, zog sich an, und verließ die Schönheitsklinik des französischen Doktors, die idyllisch in einem alten Schloss am Rohrpfeifer See gelegen war. Er wollte seinen Cousin und seine Cousine nicht wecken, denn er würde in dieser Nacht an einem Experiment des Doktor Marvin Mondo teilnehmen, das nicht ungefährlich sein würde... Mex, Mondos eigener Adoptivsohn, wäre bestimmt auch gerne mit von der Partie gewesen, aber der hatte sich - gleich nach dem er mit dem Doktor und Shawn Braddock aus Ägypten zurück gekommen war siehe Geschichte: "Mr. Mondo und die Bienen der Nofretete" - eine Angina eingefangen, und mußte noch das Bett hüten. Meutrier war zu einem Fachkongress in Paris, und Jaques wußte, daß er nichts gegen den nächtlichen Ausflug haben würde. Er schwang sich auf sein Fahrrad, und radelte los. Marvin Mondo und dessen Helfer und Angestellten Herbert würde er auf einem Wanderparkplatz an der Kreuzeiche treffen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, daß Cosimo und Cosima ihm heimlich folgten. "Ich find' es echt unfair von Jacko, daß er uns nicht mit nimmt!" meinte Cosima. "Richtig gemein!" "Ja - aber so doof sind wir auch nich'!" gab ihr ihr Bruder recht. "Uns wird er so leicht nicht los!" "Genau! - Wir werden schon sehen, was er heute nacht vor hat!" Cosima lachte ein bißchen unsicher. "Aber wenn es nun was verbotenes is', irgend'n krummes Ding?" "Glaub ich nich'!" antwortete der blonde Junge, der mit seiner Schwester den Vetter verfolgte. "So 'was macht er nicht...!" Dann erreichten sie den Waldparkplatz. Jaques, Dr. Mondo und Herbert, der noch zu den «Monstern» aus dem ersten Leben des Doktors gehörte, waren schon da. Das Geschwisterpaar duckte sich hinter das Gestrüpp. Zwischen dem Wissenschaftler und den beiden anderen auf der Lichtung stand Mondos LKW. Dessen Plane trug in großen Lettern die Aufschrift: «Dr. Marvin Mondo - Scientist's Assault» (zu deutsch: wissenschaftliche Ausrüstung). "So, das Material für unsere Versuche liegt direkt da drüben im Wald! - Mehrere Fässer mit chemischem, beiigen und halbflüssigen Giftmüll!" erklärte der Doktor. Jaques schnitt eine Grimasse. "Eine Schande, daß es immer noch Dreckskerle gibt, die so'n Zeug einfach in den Wald schmeißen, um die Deponiegebühren zu sparen!" "Ja, aber für uns ist es gerade jetzt ein Glücksfall!" gab Mondo zurück. Cosima versuchte hinter dem Gebüsch verzweifelt, ein Niesen zu unterdrücken. - Aber sie schaffte es nicht, und das Geräusch klang überlaut in der Stille der Nacht. "Verflucht, was...? - Wer war das?" Mondo hielt plötzlich seine halbautomatische Pistole in der Hand und richtete sie auf das Gebüsch, hinter dem sich Cosimo und Cosima verbargen. Jaques leuchtet mit dem Handscheinwerfer. "Raus da! - Mit erhobenen Händen!" Mondos Stimme klirrte wie Eis. "Nicht schießen! Wir sind's!" Die beiden Kinder kamen vor Angst schlotternd aus ihrem Versteck. "Verdammt! - Cosimo und Cosima, was sucht Ihr hier?" Mondo hatte seine Pistole weggesteckt. "Wir sind Jaques gefolgt!" gab Cosimo zu. "Wir wollten nicht ausgeschlossen sein, wenn Ihr heute nacht Eure großen Experimente macht...!" "Es ist doch gemein, daß Jaques uns behandelt, als wär'n wir noch kleine Kinder!" fand Cosima. "Und deshalb schleicht Ihr zwei Teufelsbraten mir nach, wie Diebe und Spione?" Jaques klang ärgerlich. "Immerhin hast Du nicht gemerkt, wie wir Dir von Rohrpfeiferhausen bis hier her gefolgt sind!" Cosimo grinste spitzbübisch. "Tja, Jaques, Du könntest eben doch ein klein Bißchen wachsamer sein...!" Der Doktor konnte sich diese spitze Bemerkung nicht verkneifen. "Wir wollen bei Eurem Experiment mit machen!" verlangten die beiden blonden Kinder. "Es ist gefährlich!" Dr. Marvin Mondo ließ keinen Zweifel daran, daß er von dem Wunsch der zwei nicht so begeistert war. "Wir werden mit gefährlichem, ätzenden Giftmüll arbeiten, und außerdem...!" "Jaques hat seinem - ich meine, unserem Onkel schon bei dessen Versuchen assistiert, als er auch nicht älter war, als wir jetzt!" wandten die beiden ein. Das konnten weder Jaques selber noch Mondo leugnen. "Außerdem wissen wir schon zuviel...!" "Das ist blanke Erpressung!" Mondo tat empörter, als er in Wirklichkeit war. "Nein, wir wollen doch nur dabei sein... und Onkel Pierre hätte auch bestimmt nix dagegen...!" verlegte sich Cosima jetzt auf die sanfte Tour. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht..." Mondo schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Laß sie doch mit machen, alleine nach Hause zurückschicken können wir sie ja auch nicht!" Jaques ergriff jetzt auch für Vetter und Cousine Partei. "Wir versprechen auch, daß wir alles tun werden, was Du uns sagst!" meinte Cosimo. "Und wir werden auch ganz vorsichtig sein...!" fügte Cosima hinzu. "Na gut!" gab sich der Doktor geschlagen. "Dann holen wir uns also den Giftmüll, und fahren zur Burg Wolfenstein, damit wir endlich anfangen können mit unserem Experiment..." "Machen wir das nicht in Murrenbach, in Deinem eigenen Labor?" Cosimo war etwas erstaunt. "Genau so ist es!" antwortet der Doktor. "Ich habe gerade eine reguläre Kontrollkommission des Landes im Haus, die in gewissen Abständen alle privaten psychiatrischen Anstalten überprüft. - Bei denen will ich kein unnötiges Aufsehen erregen. Außerdem ist Festung Burg Wolfstein, die alte Monsterburg, von hier aus wesentlich näher. - Und wir müssen uns jetzt beeilen!" Mit einer Sackkarre, die Herbert von der Ladefläche geholt hatte, transportierten sie die Giftfässer, die in einer Kuhle nur provisorisch von Reisig verdeckt, gelegen hatten, zum Lastwagen. "Eine Schande!" meinte Jaques. "Ein Verbrechen gegen uns alle, Giftmüll so mir nichts dir nichts in den Wald zu schmeißen!" "Allerdings, ich denke, ich werde danach der Polizei einen Tip geben. - Wenn wir mit dem Versuch fertig sind...!" überlegte der Doktor. Sie hoben die schweren Fässer auf die Pritsche des Lasters, dazu auch die Sackkarre und Mondo und Herbert bestiegen das Führerhaus. "Ihr fahrt mit den Rädern durch den Wald, das ist kürzer als die Landstraße!" Der Motor spuckte, sprang dann an, und der Lastwagen verschwand im dichten Nebel, der die Straße bedeckte. "Fahr'n wir...!" Jaques, seine Cousine und sein Cousin traten in die Pedale. "Sag mal, Jacko, diese Monsterburg, Wolfenstein, ist das die Festung, in der während des 3. Reiches die SS gehaust hat?" wollte Cosimo wissen. Über Wolfenstein gab es zahlreiche Gerüchte. Es hieß, daß während der Gewaltherrschaft der Nazis dort schreckliche Experimente an Kriegsgefangenen gemacht worden wären, und daß ein gewisser Arzt, der zugleich Obersturmbannführer war, versucht hatte, einen Übermenschen zu schaffen. "Ja, ich habe zumindest gelesen, daß einiges davon auf Tatsachen beruht. - Man hat den Kriegsgefangenen bei den Menschenversuchen schreckliches angetan, und einer der Hauptschuldigen, Dr. von Meuchler, wurde nie gefaßt!" sagte Jaques. "So jedenfalls stand es in einem Kommentar der Münchner Zeitung. Nach dem Krieg haben sich dort Falschmünzer eingenistet, und später wurde ein Nest von Warschauer-Pakt-Agenten in der Festung ausgehoben. Graf Zahl hat dann das Schloß bzw. die Festung vom Land gekauft, und bringt dort gelegentlich Ingenieure seines Konzerns unter, damit die vollkommen ungestört arbeiten können. Er hat auch Konferenzräume einrichten lassen. - Da er Wolfenstein im Moment nicht nutzt, hat er die Festung Mondo zur Verfügung gestellt!" "Grauslicher Gedanke, daß dort, wo wir jetzt arbeiten werden, solche Sachen passiert sind..." Cosima konnte ein Zittern in der Stimme nicht ganz unterdrücken. "Ja, aber das hat mit dem Ort des Geschehens nichts zu tun!" gab Jaques zurück. "Es waren die Menschen, die die Verbrechen und Untaten begangen haben..." Sie radelten schweigend weiter. Jaques begann ein bißchen vor sich hinzupfeifen. "Mußt Du ausgerechnet die Melodie vom Horst-Wessel-Lied pfeifen?" unterbrach ihn Cosimo. "Du hast recht... ich hab' mir nichts dabei gedacht, aber es ist wirklich gerade jetzt recht unpassend... Ich pfeif oder sing was anderes!" Jaques war leicht rot geworden. Er stimmte: "Hohe Tannen weisen die Sterne..." an, und die beiden jüngeren Kinder fielen begeistert ein. Singend erreichten sie die Festung Wolfenstein. Herbert, Mr. Mondos Monster hatte bereits die Fässer mit dem Giftmüll vom LKW geholt, und in den Keller getragen. "Da seid ihr ja!" Mondo war zufrieden. "Dann kann's also losgehen?" wollte Jaques wissen. "Ja, mein Junge!" Mondo lächelte. "Wir können sofort anfangen!" Sie stiegen in das Labor hinunter. "Was für ein Versuch wird das jetzt eigentlich, den wir machen wollen?" Cosima konnte ihre Neugier nicht mehr zügeln. "Wir werden einen Dibbuk synthetisieren!" Mondo schwieg, und wartete die Wirkung seiner Worte ab. "Einen Dibbuk..." Jaques rekapitulierte, was er über Dibbuks wußte. "Dibbuk, daß ist doch ein Toter, der mit Alchemie wieder erweckt wird, und mit Kabballistik, oder?" "Genau! - Strenggenommen stimmt das auf's Haar! - Aber ich will einen eigenen Weg gehen, wir werden unseren Dibbuk aus dem Giftmüll modellieren, wobei uns ein menschliches Skelett als Baugerüst dient. Anschließend wird das ganze dann in einem Spezialofen gehärtet und danach zum Leben erweckt." Hat ja recht wenig mit dem echten Dibbuk zu tun, dachte Jaques bei sich. "Das klingt interessant! - Toll, daß wir da mitmachen dürfen!" meinten Cosimo und Cosima. "Aber es ist nicht ungefährlich! - Ihr müßt vorsichtig sein, und das tun, was ich Euch sage!" "Klar, Doktor!" "Gut, dann bindet euch zu allererst die säurefesten Gummischürzen um, zieht euch die Schutzhandschuhe an und setzt die Atemschutzmasken auf!" "Atemschutzmasken? - Wozu das denn?" Wollte Cosimo wissen. "Das muß sein, zu Eurer eigenen Sicherheit!" erklärte der Doktor. "Die Dämpfe der Chemikalien könnten Eure Lungen schädigen...""Sind aber unpraktisch..." widersprach Jaques. "ändert aber nichts daran, daß es notwendig ist! - Ich trage ja auch eine!" "Na gut!" Die 3 Kids banden sich die Schürzen und Atemmasken um, und streiften die Handschuhe über. "Hier ist das Skelett!" teilte Herbert mit. "Gut, leg es in die säurefeste Keramikwanne!" bat Mondo ihn. "Wir haben es in einem Schacht hinter den Kerkergewöben gefunden, das kam uns natürlich gelegen..." "Hat der Graf hier nicht alles renovieren und umbauen lassen?" wollte Jaques wissen. "An sich ja, aber ein Teil der Gefangenenzellen sind noch so, wie sie waren, vor allem unten, im 3. Kellergeschoß." Herbert trug auf den Armen das bräunlichgraue Skelett herein, und ließ es vorsichtig in die Wanne sinken. "Unser Baugerüst!" Mondo lächelte. "Dann machen wir die Fässer mit dem Giftmüll auf!" Das übernahm ebenfalls Herbert. Mittels einiger Spachtel und Teigschaber begannen sie Schicht um Schicht der Masse aufzutragen. "Sorgfältig arbeiten!" empfahl der Doktor. "Und paßt auf, das Zeug kann Euch Löcher in die Klamotten fressen!" Der Giftmüll hatte eine undefinierbare, schleimig-schmadderige Konsistenz. - Aber er eignete sich gut für den Zweck, dem er jetzt dienen sollte. "Der Tote, der damals zum ersten, historischen Dibbuk wurde, ist auch mit einer Paste aus zahlreichen Chemikalien bestrichen worden, die die Alchimisten nach einem geheimen Rezept herstellten," erwähnte Mondo neben bei. "Allerdings hatte der zu dem Zeitpunkt noch mehr Fleisch auf den Rippen!" Inzwischen waren die Grundformen fertig. "Wir müssen nun das Gesicht modellieren, die Hände und die Füße unseres Dibbuks!" stellte Mondo fest. "Das muß mit den Fingern gemacht werden...!" "Können wir...?" fragten Cosimo und Cosima begierig. "Wenn Ihr wollt!" Mondo lächelte hinter seinem Atemschutz. "Ihr könnt es versuchen!" Das Mädchen und auch ihr Bruder zeigten nun, daß sie wirklich Geschick für diese Art von Arbeit besaßen. Sie Formten Augen, Nase, Lippen und Ohren, Finger und Zehen bei dem Kunstgeschöpf. Auch Jaques kam nicht umhin, seinem Cousin und seiner Cousine erhebliches Talent zu bescheinigen. "Ihr seid ja richtige kleine Künstler!" meinte Mondo bewundernd. "Genau, ich wußte gar nicht, daß Ihr das so gut könnt!" Jaques lachte. "Ja, es geht wirklich prima!" Cosimo und Cosima freuten sich natürlich auch über das Lob. Schließlich war der Dibbuk-Körper fertigmodelliert. "So, jetzt kommt er in den Trockenofen!" Mondo und Herbert hoben die fertige Kreatur aus dem Behälter und schoben sie in den Spezialofen. Der war ähnlich konstruiert, wie die entsprechenden Geräte in den modernen Großbäckereien. "So, das wär's für's erste!" "Wie lange müssen wir jetzt warten?" wollte Cosima wissen. "Etwa eine Stunde!" antwortete der Doktor. "Ich habe uns einen kleinen Imbiß vorbereiten lassen!" Sie legten Atemschutzmasken, Schürzen und Handschuhe ab, und folgten dem Wissenschaftler in einen Nebenraum des Labors, wo Herbert bereits einen langen Konferenztisch als Tafel gedeckt hatte. "Kleiner Imbiß?" Jaques lachte schallend. "Das ist wohl mehr als eine leichte Untertreibung!" "Wow!" Cosimo und Cosima blieben vor Überraschung Mund und Augen offen. Mondo hatte keine Kosten gescheut, und für ein wirklich exquisites Angebot gesorgt. Platten mit Lachs, Rollschinken, halben Avocados, gefüllt mit Krabbensalat, Bücklingen und Garnelen bedeckten den Tisch. "Setzen wir uns, und lassen es uns schmecken!" forderte der Doktor sie auf. Das ließen sich Jaques und Co nicht zwei Mal sagen. Herbert hatte eine hohe, weiße Kochmütze aufgesetzt, und schenkte dem Doktor und den Kids ein. Mondo trank Champagner, Chateau de Bogdanowich, Jaques, Cosimo und Cosima bekamen Cidre, den die beiden jüngeren Kinder mit Mineralwasser verdünnten. Dieser leichte französische Apfelwein schmeckte ihnen mindestens ebenso gut, wie dem Doktor sein Nobel-Kribbelwasser. "Mmm... prima!" lobte Cosimo mit vollem Mund das Essen. "Doch sicher nicht selbst gekocht, oder?" Jaques kannte den Wissenschaftler und Nervenarzt auch als begeisterten (und äußerst talentierten) Hobbykoch. "Doch, das heißt, ich hab' alles ausgesucht und zusammengestellt, fertig gemacht hat's dann Herbert." "Klar, Du hast ja auch nicht beliebig viel Zeit, um Dich um wirklich alles eigenhändig zu kümmern, meinte Jaques, und legte ein Stück Garnelenschere bei Seite. Schließlich waren alle 4 pappsatt, und die Zeit, die der Dibbuk trocknen mußte vorbei. "Das war echt gut!" Jaques legte seine Serviette bei Seite. "Wir holen jetzt den Dibbuk aus seinem Backofen, und erwecken ihn dann zum Leben!" erklärte Doktor Marvin Mondo. "Den ersten Dibbuk haben sie damals in einen alchemistischen Heißluft-Ofen gesteckt, aber solch ein High-Tech-Apperat, wie er uns zur Verfügung steht, garantiert natürlich weit aus sicherere Ergebnisse!" Die 3 Kinder folgten ihm, während Herbert den Tisch abräumte. Die schwere Metalltüre des Trockenofens schwang auf, und Jaques, der sich wieder die Schutzhandschuhe angezogen hatte, half dem Doktor, das neue Geschöpf herauszuziehen, und es in eine Art Zahnarztstuhl zu hieven. "Uff, ein Leichtgewicht ist dieser Dibbuk nicht gerade!" Jaques wischte sich über die Stirn. "Ich hatte nie behauptet, daß es leicht würde!" gab der Doktor lachend zurück. Damit hatte er durchaus recht, es war wirklich anstrengend gewesen, den Dibbuk aus dem Giftmüll zu modellieren, aber es hatte den Kids auch viel Spaß gemacht. Die Arbeit war bis jetzt ohne unerfreuliche Zwischenfälle verlaufen, nicht zuletzt, weil die 3 Mondos Mahnung zur Vorsicht beachtet hatten. Der ätzende Giftschmadder hatte keinem von ihnen die Kleider ruiniert, und es hatte sich auch keiner verletzt, was mit dem säurehaltigen Zeug leicht möglich gewesen wäre. Der Dibbuk sah jetzt etwas anders aus. Die Außenhaut, die sich gebildet hatte, besaß eine kautschukartige Festigkeit und einen mattseidigen Glanz. Das künstliche Wesen hatte jetzt schon wesentlich mehr Ähnlichkeit mit dem, was es einmal werden sollte. Aber die Kreatur lebte noch nicht. "Wie soll es denn erweckt werden?" fragte Jaques. "Durch Elektrizität, so wie'n Frankenstein-Monster?" wollte Cosima wissen. "Du kennst Dich ja direkt aus!" Mondo lächelte ironisch, schüttelte dann den Kopf, und erklärte: "Ich habe vor, eine ganz neue, und zugleich auch sehr alte Methode anzuwenden! Damals, beim Orginal-Dibbuk, hat man Blut, von dem ja schon die alten Alchimisten und Mystiker wußten, daß es ein ganz besonderer Saft ist, vermischt mit Alkohol in die Adern der Kreatur gepumpt. - Genau so werde ich es auch machen, das heißt, ich werde nur Blut nehmen, allerdings synthetisches Farriacblut!" Er holte die beiden großen Flaschen aus einer gepolsterten Kiste. "Genau 15 Liter werden es sein, und wenn die gesamte Menge die Adern und Poren des Geschöpfes füllt, wird es zum Leben erwachen!" "Und Du meinst, das wird so klappen?" Jaques gab sich skeptischer, als er eigentlich war. "Ja, ich habe alles genau berechnet, mein Junge!" Mondo nickte. "Es kann eigentlich kaum schiefgehen!" Er stach zwei Kanülen rechts und links jeweils in die Handgelenke der geschlechtslosen Kreatur, und verband sie mittels spezieller Schläuche mit einer großen Präzisionsdruckpumpe. An die schloß er dann auf der anderen Seite einen wesentlich dickeren Schlauch an, der zu einem Glastank führte, in den er das synthetische Blut aus den Flaschen kippte. "So, das wär's!" Mondo schaltete die Pumpe ein, und lauschte einen Augenblick dem gleichmäßigen Geräusch. der Apparatur. "Jetzt haben wieder 'ne halbe Stunde Pause, also fangen wir mal an, das Labor aufzuklaren!" "Okay, Doc!" Die leeren Giftmüllfässer wurden in einem Abstellraum deponiert, um später sachgerecht entsorgt zu werden, die Schutzkleidung landete in einem großen Wäschekorb und die Gerätschaften wie Teigschaber und Plastikspachtel wurden gesäubert. Es sah ganz so aus, als würde alles nach Plan verlaufen. - Aber dann geschah etwas, was Mondo bei seiner Planung außer Acht gelassen hatte: Die Installationskabel im Untergeschoß der Festung Wolfenstein waren von Mardern angenagt. Warum sich die possierlichen Tierchen immer wieder an elektrischen Kabeln vergriffen, weiß niemand genau zusagen, aber genau das war hier geschehen. Das Werk der kleinen Raubtiere führte im Kellerlabor der Festung jedenfalls ebenso wie unter der Motorhaube so manchen geparkten Kfzs zu einem Kurzschluß! - Plötzlich wurde das Monster, der neue, synthetische Dibbuk, unter Strom gesetzt. Die Wirkung war frappierend: Der Dibbuk erwachte, noch bevor alles synthetische Blut in seinem Körper war. Er stieß einen unartikulierten, furchtbaren Schrei aus. Von seinen Handgelenken, aus Ohren, Nase und Mund stiegen Wolken ätzenden Säurenebels auf, die Haut wurde an einzelnen Körperpartien wieder weich und teigig... der Behälter mit dem synthetischen Blut platzte mit lautem Knall! Die Jungen, Cosima und der Doktor schützten instinktiv ihre Gesichter mit den Armen, um nicht von den umherfliegenden Glassplittern verletzt zu werden. Das künstliche Vampirblut ergoß sich in den Raum, und durchweichte die Kleider aller Anwesenden. Die Pumpe spuckte Mengen von Funken und fing an zu qualmen, weil ihre Relais durchbrannten. Der Dibbuk riß sich die Schläuche von den Handgelenken ab, und rannte, immer noch schreiend, die Treppe hinauf. "Verdammt, das war ja wohl nix!" Mondo starrte auf die Verwüstungen. "Wie konnte das bloß passieren?" Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, nur nicht damit, daß sein neuer Dibbuk durch einen Kurzschluß elektrisiert wurde, und dann Amok lief... "Er darf das Schloß nicht verlassen!" brachte Jaques Mondos Befürchtungen auf den Punkt. "Nicht auszudenken, wenn der Dibbuk unschuldige Menschen verletzt oder gar ermordet...!" "Zuspät!" meldete Herbert, dessen Overall von der einen Pranke des Dibbuks, der ihn zur Seite gestoßen hatte, einen häßlichen gräulich-grünlichen Säurefleck aufwies. "Er ist weg...!" "Wir müssen ihn unbedingt zurückholen, ehe noch etwas passiert!" Mondo prüfte, ob er seine Betäubungspfeil-Pistole in der Tasche hatte. Er stürmte die Kellertreppe hinauf. Cosima, Cosimo und Jaques folgten ihm so schnell sie konnten. Sie wußten, die Befürchtungen konnten nur all zu schnell blutige Wahrheit werden. Sie sprangen in den Laster des Doktors. "Es scheint, daß das Ding... „hm... der Dibbuk dort hin läuft, wo wir den Giftmüll gefunden haben!" meinte Jaques. "Ich glaube, damit hast Du 100-%ig recht, Junge! - Muß so etwas wie Instinkt sein...!" Mondo trat das Gaspedal bis zum Boden durch. - Auf Verkehrsregeln konnte er in dem Moment keine Rücksicht nehmen. "Genau: denn Dieser Dibbuk ist ätzend!" Fußnoten Kategorie:Mr. Mondo-Geschichten